The Search
by AvatarJahn
Summary: Guardians 2 Spoilers! A brief, one-off fanfiction from the POV of Ego, prior to meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy. It aims for a deeper look into his musings and thoughts about his plans, along with his misgivings about his work. I hope this stays true to character, though a planet is pretty difficult to write! If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know! Enjoy!


**The Search:**

.

Thousands of extensions of myself are scattered amongst the known galaxy, all a part of me despite the vast distances between us. Such is the stength of the light within the planet. Within me.

They scream across the void, keeping me up to date on all the current affairs of the galaxy. Soon, those constant voices in my head will fall silent once the Expansion is complete. If only the work could begin soon. My children keep failing me. How can none of them carry the Celestial genes?

Their skeletons lie below; I feel them still, deep within my caves. A shame, though it would not do to keep them alive, running around, interfering with my work. I have a task to complete and nobody can get in the way.

Not even those I love.

The children I did not love, I admit that freely. I barely knew them; a quick conversation, a Celestial test and when they failed, they were removed. Simple, efficient and emotionless. Is that perhaps cruel? It may well be. I can only speculate; I have nobody to compare to.

Mantis is the only living thing on me. She is a weak creature but useful. I'm sure she considers my disposal of my children to be ruthless but she is only small, insignificant. Only a Celestial could judge me for that. The others are gone now. I can do as I wish. It is my right as a God.

I see Mantis now, approaching through the citadel. She keeps her head down, as she should. She is not strong enough to disobey me but I sense her growing rebellious thoughts beneath her tiny skull.

"Mantis," I say to her across the vast room. "Prepare the ship. The next one shows promise."

She bows, her antenna drooping as she turns away.

"And pack the large gun," I add as an afterthought. "We may need it."

I do not see if she turns to acknowledge my command. I am focusing, willing the particles to form as I desire. The memory units remain the same, curved and white, but the figures inside vanish into nothingness with a flick of my wrist. The two figures, a thin blue alien with small tentacles and myself, red jacket and all, both disappear. The new offspring need personalised memory units.

My thoughts focus. I reach up from the centre of the planet, filling my avatar with power. The memory unit spins round once, the figures inside perfectly represented. The thought of her blonde hair makes me pause. The others were disposable, mere attempts to create a powerful offspring but she was special. My riverlily.

"Ah, Meredith..." I hear myself say wistfully as I gaze up at the statues. Even now, years later, it hurts to think about her. A strange pain indeed. I do not experience pain. Ever. This is... a strange experience.

I know she is gone. The knowledge I will never see her again is knowledge I do not wish to have. If she were still alive today, I would certain rush back to Earth to see her. The Expansion, the very work I have been planning for centuries, would be over. I couldn't possibly just drop it all, not for a human, surely.

Or could I?

Again, I have nobody to talk to. My children, whilst being my offspring, would not understand. They did not share the Celestial genes. I wish another Celestial were here, to discuss my actions. Sometimes I think I could have done things differently. The idea Meredith and I could be the two living things in existence...

Maybe I shouldn't have killed her.

If her son carries the Celestial genes, we could have been a family. The only family in existence. I could have had it all. Still, the Expansion is more important. I must stay true to that concept, to save myself from going insane.

The Expansion must happen.

It must.

Still, I lose hope. Hundreds of offspring and nothing. Perhaps this new one will be my salvation. He certainly sounds impressive; a man from Earth who held an Infinity Stone in his hand without dying. What being could achieve that without great power?

I know for a fact he is my son. He shares her surname. On Earth, this is an important fact, I believe. Mantis does not understand the significance but my brief visits to the planet have taught me much about their customs and their culture.

Ah, Brandy, you're a fine girl, what a good wife you would be.

The melody makes me smile despite myself. A quieter time, a vacation between work. I wonder how much she taught our son. Would he share her values? Her beliefs? Her interests?

I would know all this if Yondu had honoured our agreement. If this new offspring turns out be the one and Yondu has kept him from me all these years, the blue alien will suffer. He'll suffer so badly that death will be welcomed. His betrayal will never be forgotten. Not even a flying arrow would save him this time.

I feel the floor beneath my feet as I stride down the citadel. Everything is prepared. The balcony shifts, floating across the expanse of my world. I see my ship in the distance, awaiting my arrival. The shape pleases me. Like myself, advanced and... well, round. I fly it through space with my thoughts alone. No need for something as crude as normal starships.

I enter the ship, the gap closing behind me. Mantis stands with hands clasped before her. Good. All is ready.

My eyelids close as I reach out across space, feeling my extensions pulse brightly amongst the dark. The voices increase, the information almost overwhelming. I block them out, focusing on one in particular that catches my interest. A golden world.

"... killed the Abelisk... with a sword, she... that one? He calls himself Starlord."

"A ridiculous name. Who would name a child Starlord?"

"That's not his real name. A nickname, I believe."

"These aliens, how strange. I've never even heard of Earth."

"A backwater planet. It cannot compare to the might and glory of the Sovereign."

I pull back, the connection dwindling to a mere whisper. The Sovereign. That is where he is now.

The ship rises slowly as I feel the light rush through me. I notice Mantis looking concerned.

"Ah, stop being so serious. Smile, relax. I have a good feeling about this one," I say, trying to reassure her. The last thing I need is for the bug girl to give my son concerns. I need him to trust me. Like the others.

"Smile?"

"Yes. Yes. I've told you before, it's what normal people do to make friends. Like this, see?" I point to my face smiling widely.

Her grimace is unsettling.

"Eesh. You might want to work on that before we get to the Sovereign."

She nods and looks down at the floor once again.

"Come now Mantis, I might have found the answer. My Celestial genes might finally be within this one. Call it a gut instinct but I think Peter Quill might be the one."

The ship is smooth and cold as I lie down. The journey will not take long but I should preserve energy. I need to be well rested for the meeting.

Mantis places a soft hand upon my temple. Her antenna glow as I set the ship on course for the Sovereign.

"Sleep."

A wave flows over me; I let it pull me away into slumber and darkness descends.

"Sleep."


End file.
